To Outwit a Fox
by The Big Pen
Summary: Two fics in one! YoukoKikyou YusukeKeiko SessRin AND MirokuSango AyameKouga and other stuff too. Can't fit a summary so read to find out. (Please?)
1. Meet the Fox llll A New School

To Outwit a Fox         _By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, big surprise there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1         Meet the Fox

"Stop! You won't get away demon!"

The demon stopped running abruptly, halting in a clearing of the forest he was running through. Time seemed to stop as an arrow flew straight for him. The arrow missed his face by a mere centimeter, but a small cut did form on his left cheek.

"Don't even try to escape, my next arrow won't miss." It was a female voice, though it hardly sounded feminine with a cold and indifferent tone to it. The voice belonged to a woman, no older than seventeen. She was wearing traditional priestess robes, a white haori and a red hakama. She held her bow upright, arrow in place, aimed for the demon.

The demon turned to face the woman. He smiled warmly, seductively. "Do you really want to kill me?" he asked in a deep and rich voice. He wore simple white garments and his silvery hair blew with the breeze. He would've seduced any other lady, demon or human, with his smile and voice, but not this one.

The priestess narrowed her eyes, gazing at the demon with utter dislike. Her eyes trailed above his hair, stopping at his large fox ears, before trailing to his silvery tail that swayed back and forth. "I know never to trust a kitsune," she tightened the bow string, "And I know you are one!"

She released the arrow, but the fox stepped aside quickly avoiding a direct hit. The cut on his cheek deepened and blood flowed. He wiped it away from his face using the back of his hand, and then licked it off his hand. He smiled at the woman again, blood glistening on his white fangs.

The priestess had another arrow in place already, but hesitated a second wondering if she should release it, and that was all the demon needed, that simple, short second. A large vine shot out from the ground and bound the woman in place. The vine's thorns ripped open a large section of flesh on her legs near the feet. She visibly cringed, but did not cry out.

"Sister Kikyou!" A small girl cried out, stepping out from behind a tree. "What have you done to her?" Her voice was filled with fear and this was something the fox lusted for. The scent of fear. The scent of overpowering fear that stopped the strongest of demons from moving. The fox couldn't help but smile and this scared the girl even more, as he walked closer to her.

"Kaede!" Kikyou yelled. The vines held her from moving, but she could still yell. "Kaede get away from here now!" Her voice demanded obedience and this impressed the kitsune. 'Such a strong-willed woman.' 

The girl took one step back, but quivered and trembled in fear when the fox moved closer still. He was brilliant in his maneuvers, slowly descending upon the girl, knowing that she would not even try to escape, moving so slowly letting the girl's fear rise and climax.

Kaede took another step back. Her smell wasn't as satisfying now that she wasn't as scared. She took another step, but this time sideways. Then Kaede ran for Kikyou, as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Damn," the fox muttered under his breath when Kaede succeeded in freeing Kikyou with a small, sharpened, jagged dagger. The vines cut, Kikyou was now free to move once again. She stood straighter and retied her hair with a white ribbon. 

"Do not underestimate our power," she said simply. The demon had no time to register what the woman meant because an arrow flew toward him right then, hitting him directly in the leg. It was Kaede's arrow. Another arrow flew toward him and hit him in the shoulder, this time from Kikyou. Both arrows were different from regular human arrows; they had successfully pierced his skin. The kitsune was even more impressed by the woman now. 'They overcame me. Together.'

The fox knew that he could not get away now. Not if he couldn't have full use of his legs anyways, but he tried anyway. He had only one leg to use though, and the one hit by the arrow was dragged along. There was no way he could escape like this, so he threw the small jewel to the priestess and walked away, hoping that they wouldn't pursue him. Luckily for him, they didn't, and walking away he heard the voice of Kaede, "Sister Kikyou, let us treat your wound now." And then he heard the most beautiful voice ever. "We should, shouldn't we?" The fox couldn't understand how such a voice could change, from the coldest to the warmest, nicest, most beautiful. He couldn't understand. Youko, the great thieving fox was defeated and stumped.

^_^

A few days later

^_^

Youko had healed and he was anxious, ready to attempt the grab the Shikon Jewel again. The last attempt hadn't gone to well, ending with two wounds and a damaged pride. He wanted to prove to Kikyou that he could steal the Shikon Jewel, but he also wanted to prove it to himself. His latest expeditions had resulted in nothing more than failure and this fox was sick of it. He wanted to prove mainly to himself that he wasn't getting rusty, that he was still just as good.

The silver kitsune smiled for no reason and raced out of his den. His speed astounded even him and he smiled bigger. This was it, he would not come back empty handed this time. As he approached the village he smelled fear which was strange since none of the villagers could possibly have sensed him yet. He found himself in chaos. The villagers were running from not him, but another demon. It was large and brown. That pretty much described it large and brown. It smelled really bad too. And had large extensions that shot from its body. 

Kikyou was trying to fend it off, but the demon was immune to the arrows that flew, even the purple purifying ones. Kaede was helping the elders out of the village, letting them use her to lean on. Youko was amused as the seven year girl cringed under the weight of one particularly fat human. Kikyou had failed to find any weak spots in the demon, and the demon had already wounded her in many areas. 

Youko had a sudden urge to help the human as the brown demon picked Kikyou up and threw her to the ground. Youko grabbed Kikyou saving her from another thrashing. Kikyou looked up into the fox's golden eyes. "You." She said, coughing up a bit of blood. 

"Yea, It's me." Youko set her down near the edge of the village. He then turned to face the demon. Youko used his trademark Rosewhip and cut the demon into many pieces. The demon wasn't one demon; it was many smaller ones covered with mud and possibly some other smelly brown substance. Suddenly one of the smaller demons was purified into a purple goo. It was Kikyou's arrow; she was up again bow in hand, arrow in place. Youko helped her by cutting some of the demons up. Soon the demons were destroyed and the brown substances vanished with their bodies. 

Youko strode back toward Kikyou who had fallen on her side and was lying in a fetal position, hugging her legs to her chest. "Leave me be, demon." She said struggling with the words, "I don't need your help."

"You obviously need someone's help," Youko said simply. 

"I don't need yours."

"Stubborn human, you need help now, no matter whose it is." Youko picked Kikyou up. The priestess struggled to free herself from his arms but they held her strong. Youko started for his den. 

"Sister Kikyou!" It was Kaede, back to see how her sister was doing. "What are you doing?" Her voice was filled with fear, but she continued to glare at Youko with an unwavering stare. 

"She needs help and I'm here to give it to her." The fox answered simply before taking off top speed for his den.

^_^

"You shouldn't be helping me." Kikyou's voice had her hard edge to it again, demanding to be set down by the kitsune. "Put me down now."

"Quiet wench, don't be stupid." Youko said entering his den. He set the priestess down on a pile of leaves, his bed, and pulled a large fur blanket over her. He picked a bowl up from the ground and held it to the priestess' mouth. "Drink." The woman eyed him warily. "It's not poison." Youko drank a bit from the bowl and once again held it to the woman.

He left the den, knowing that Kikyou was still too weak to get up, let alone leave his den. "I'll be back."

Kikyou stared up at the ceiling of the cave. She had been dragged here without her consent and she couldn't do anything about it. She hated been helpless, as powerful as she was, feeling weak was something that happened constantly. She didn't want to be helped by a demon, fed by a demon, because if she did then that would ruin her image as a powerful priestess who destroyed and purifyed demons. 

She tried to sit up, but wounds in her side as well as her arm kept her from doing so. She cursed her wounds before lying back down. The bed was pretty comfortable, for a pile of leaves that is. The blanket was also pretty comfortable. Kikyou was about to drift off in sleep when a sudden pang of guilt struck her. All of her blood was going to get everywhere and stain everything! She scolded herself for thinking such a thought. She didn't even want to be here so why should she care if she was increasing the demon's laundry?

Kikyou had lost a lot of blood and she felt very faint and light-headed. She needed rest desperately, but she had the Shikon no Tama with her, which meant that the demon could take it if she was not conscious. After a while Kikyou's eyes closed and her breaths slowed, both sure signs of sleeping.

^_^

Youko was making fast progress, raiding the village folk in three different villages already. He was trying to get some food and bandages for the woman, but every time something shiny would catch his eye and he would just have to steal it. This fox loved shiny things, whether they be swords or little scraps of metal. Youko soon had all that he went out for so he headed back hoping that the woman had fallen asleep.

Youko stepped carefully into his den to find the priestess asleep. He smiled before putting down his armload of stuff which included bandages, medicinal herbs, food, and shiny things. The sleeping draught had worked. The liquid he had fed her wasn't a poison, but a sleeping draught human bodies could not fight. 

Youko grinded up the herbs and mixed them with water which turned it into a paste-like substance. He went over to the woman and applied it to her numerous wounds. He ripped the bandages with his teeth and wrapped them tightly around her wounds. He tied the bandages and satisfied, went to eat something. 

The priestess needed new clothes. The brown demon thingy had ripped much of it and Youko had to, when trying to bandage some parts of her. He ate his fill of some raw fish and potatoes so he set off once again to go steal whatever he needed. 

Kikyou stirred, just in time to see the body of the fox leaving the den again. She tried to cry out in protest, but her voice was hoarse and raspy; she needed some water. She reached for the bowl the demon had provided and found her arm was bandaged up. Her eyes widened as she realized that the bandages were everywhere, and where did her clothes go? First things first, she took a drink. Now then, WHERE DID HER CLOTHES GO?!?!

She sat up, wrapped the blanket around, and stood up. Kikyou looked like a bear, imagine that. She was about to take a step when she suddenly felt very drowsy. She checked her neck for the jewel and discovering that it was still there, lied down once again to be consumed by sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1        A New School 

"Kagome!" cried a girl with long black hair, tied up high, with bangs framing her face, "Kagome! Wait up!" 

It was a warm day, the sun was shining bright, and a few white clouds dotted the sky. Kagome looked back to see her best friend Sango running up to her. "Hey Sango. Ready for another year of school?" Kagome was cheery and excited; her voice proved it.

"No," Sango replied, "especially since we're not even going to the old school anymore."

"It'll be fun. A new school, new people, and the people we already know. It's not like we moving out of the country or out of town." They slowly made they're way down the road to the city.

"I still don't understand why they want such a big school. They should've left it as it was, two separate schools. Why the hell did they have to combine them?"

"Who knows? But they are tearing down both of the smaller schools." They reached the outskirts of the city.

"Not our old one. It was so picturesque." Sango looked a tiny bit sad. She spotted a boy walking toward them. "Oi! Kouga!" Sango brightened up immediately.

"Should I leave the little lovers alone?" she asked Kagome. 

"Sango!" Kagome lightly shoved her friend onto the road.

"Hey. I don't wanna become road kill here." Sango stepped back onto the pedestrian path.

"Hey Kagome, baby. Sango." The boy caught up to them, winking toward Kagome. He also had long black hair, tied up like Sango's. He wore a headband to keep his hair in check and had beautiful blue eyes. It was strange for a human to have black hair and blue eyes, but not a demon. Kouga was a wolf demon. Demons did live in this time, but only a few and all of them resided in the same town, so that they could be watched easily.

Kagome stepped on Kouga's foot. "I am so not a baby. Especially not yours, wolf-boy." Sango laughed at Kouga's mock sadness. Kouga then smiled, and held out his arms. Kagome and Sango both took one and they walked toward the subway, laughing. The subway was now extremely crowded since all the kids who lived near Higurashi shrine had to take it to go to school.

Kagome, Sango, and Kouga showed their subway passes and found some seats near the window at the back. "So, girls, how's live treating you?"

"Same as always Kouga," Sango said in a bored manner. 

"I'm excited. A new school and a whole new school of people, if you get what I'm saying." Kagome defiantly looked excited; her face was radiant with excitement.

"Gosh Kagome, calm down would you?" Sango yawned. 

"Sango's right, baby. You need to chill," Kouga smiled at her. Kagome got up and stepped on Kouga's foot once again. "Ow!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other and burst out laughing. The subway stopped and more people, mainly kids since almost everyone at Kagome's old school lived near Higurashi shrine.

"My main dog." Kouga got up to greet another boy. 

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said brightly.

"Man. It's crowded here." Inuyasha said standing near the back window. 

"We know," Kagome and Sango said together.

Kouga yawned audibly. "What stop do we get off at?" The subway stopped and all the kids exited. 

"Hard question, don't you think, wolfy?" Inuyasha started for the door, followed closely by Kouga, Kagome, and Sango.

"Someone's grumpy, don't you think, doggy?" Kouga mocked. Inuyasha was half dog demon. He had long white hair, and dog ears, cute little furry triangles sticking up on his head. 

The school was still a five minute walk away and the group walked toward it, Kagome and Sango talking to each other, and Kouga and Inuyasha talking to each other. When they arrived all they could do was stare. The school was even bigger than the picture in the brochure gave away. It was very modern looking and had a giant bell, kind of like a mission. All in all, the school looked absolutely cool, amazing even.

They made their way up the stairs to the main doors. There a couple of teachers were assigning teachers and handing our schedules as well as maps. They all got in the shortest line and waited. The wait was going to be a long one. Students kept coming back, needing help to find their way to their assigned teachers. Everyone probably thought that nothing was going to be taught today, and with good reason.

^_^

1 hour and 36 minutes later.

^_^

"Name." The teacher didn't even bother with pleasantries.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"H…i…g…a…" the adult was muttering.

"Um… It's H-I-G-U."

"Oh. Ok. Found it. Kagome Higurashi." She pulled out a card, a schedule, and a map, handing them hastily toward Kagome. "Name." Kagome stepped aside, waiting to compare schedules with Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Wolf demon classification." Kouga said slightly emphasizing the 'wolf' part. The woman pulled out another giant box. There were a lot of demons, and this was the only school they could go to in the world.

"W…o…" she looked up at Kouga. "Name."

"Kouga." The woman looked back down at the names.

"K…o…" She pulled out a card, a schedule, and a map. "There you go. Ok. Name…"

"Kouga. Lemme see." Kagome grabbed the schedule out of Kouga's hand. "No…yes…no…no...We have two classes out of seven together. History, and Art. Wait a second. Since when do you take Art?"

"Since my baby does." Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist earning him another sore foot.

"Kagome let me see yours." Sango ran up to Kagome, pushing Kouga out of the way. "Damn. No classes together, unless you count the lunch period."

"Look on the bright side." Kagome was the one optimistic person Sango knew, Miss look-on-the-bright-side. "All the same teachers. Same homework. Same tests."

"What do you mean I'm not there?!" 

"Uh oh," Kouga said, "Inuyasha's pissed."

"Sorry your name is not under the dog demon classification." The woman was used to such outbreaks between demons. They bred much more loosely now, and half-breeds were common. "Are you half dog?"

"Yes"

"What's your other half? Wolf?"

"Human." Inuyasha was now going to sulk the whole day. He hated being only half demon. He didn't think it was fair.

"There you go. Name." The woman gave Inuyasha his stuff and went about her own business once again.

"Here let's compare." Kagome pulled out Inuyasha's schedule, and compared all four of them. "The Wolf and Dog got all the same classes except Art, which I still am going to kill Kouga for. Sango, Inuyasha, and Kouga all got second language together. Me and Wolf got Art and History. Inuyasha has History with me too. And that's basically all." Kagome handed back the schedules to their appropriate owner. "We all got the same homeroom teacher, too."

"Wonder where Miroku is," Sango said.

Kagome smiled mischievously, "Wonder where your love is?"

Sango blushed, and Kagome and Kouga laughed. Inuyasha smirked. 

"All members of the Suuichi Minamino fan club assemble." The voice belonged to a girl. The girl was average looking and had on way too much perfume. Talk about toxic fumes.

"Ugh. Who uses that much perfume?" Inuyasha said scrunching up his nose. His dog demon genes gave him acute smell and hearing. "I think I'm feeling sick."

"Who would have a fan club with that many girls?" The voice belonged to Miroku, another one of their friends. He had short black hair, tied in the back. "He sure is lucky." Sango whacked him. Miroku fell over, Sango was fuming. "Oh, hi Sango. Err…just joking?"

"You know I agree with Miroku," Kagome said, "He must be some stuck up, snotty, rich pimp."

"He certainly has his bitches organized." Inuyasha noted as the girl with too much perfume red off Suuichi's schedule.

Everyone in the group agreed, nodding thoughtfully.

"I wanna meet him though." Kagome smiled, "Don't wanna judge people this year, like I did last year. Kagura is still mad at me. She even joined up with Naraku to bully me, just 'cause I thought her red eyes looked evil, and her sister looked half dead."

"You thought out loud, didn't you?" Sango asked laughing.

"Umm…no?" 

"Don't deny it baby. I heard you say it……..OW!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

R & R please. Tell me if you liked it.

Next chappie.

Kikyou slaps Youko. Kikyou gets new clothes. Kikyou and Youko kiss on accident.

Kagome and Suuichi meet. Homework load is way too big. Enter Kohaku. Kohaku, a thief?

Yeah blah blah blah.


	2. The Message llll Pretty Boy

**To Outwit a Fox         **_By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, big surprise there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2         The Message

Kikyou stirred. It was night outside and the room was a bit drafty and cold. It was also pitch black; Kikyou strained to see farther then two feet. She shivered and hugged the blanket closer. Youko watched her sitting from the other side of the den, his eyes able to see in the dark. He sat there and didn't move, just stared. 

"Are you there…fox?" Kikyou called out uncertainly. She tried to adjust her eyes, but it was just too dark. "Hello?…" She sighed, and tried to fall back to sleep. Her breathing didn't slow; Youko knew that she was still awake.

"I am here, wench." Youko heard Kikyou breath draw in a bit quickly.

"…" Kikyou sat up once again wrapping the blanket around her. "Why are you helping me?" Her eyes darted around the cave. Both voices echoed off the walls and it was impossible to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Hello?…You are here…right?" Her voice was uncertain again. She didn't hear anyone's breath, but her own. Which meant no one was her, but herself unless the fox managed to match his breath with hers. She changed her breathing pattern and then heard the second breath. The fox changed his pattern, too, and his breath ceased to exist once again.

"Pretty clever for a human," Youko said calmly, "though hardly impressive coming from you. You'll need better tricks to outwit a fox. Go back to sleep, wench. The nights in this part of the forest is darker than any other. Even if your wounds allowed you to move the demons of the night forest would kill you, before you could even see them"

"…" Kikyou lied down again. She pulled the fur over herself and turned to the face. Eventually her breath did slow, and when it did Youko stood.

Youko had found some very rare herbs outside one particular village and he was very pleased with himself. He added water to it and it dissolved within seconds. He took the liquid and mixed it with the sleeping draught. It was a different kind of potion. Youko had seen the wounds on the priestess heal faster than all the other humans, but they did still bleed. If she was to lose more blood, she would also lose her life.

The potion Youko concocted was created to help the platelets in the blood clot the blood near the wound faster so that the bleeding would stop. He went over to the woman. Youko didn't want to awaken the woman so he checked to see if any wounds were so bad that he would need to awaken her. He unwrapped the bandages on the arms and legs, and changed them while he was at it. He continued to change the bandages, leaving the ones at her chest last. 

It was his favorite part, he couldn't deny, but if the woman was to awaken…

Youko decided to do it fast even though he would've enjoyed it going slow. He quickly took the bandages off and then discovered that there were no more! He couldn't use a dirty one. It might be infectious. What was he supposed to do? He panicked and made a bit of noise, just enough to awaken the woman. 

Kikyou looked up and saw that the fox's face was near hers. She had a strange desire to feel his ears. She reached out and touched them, satisfying herself. Kikyou felt cold. It wasn't that cold in the cave before and since when did bandages feel furry?

SLAP

"Ow…should've seen that coming," Youko muttered a red hand on his face. "What an arm."

Kikyou glared at him, "Give me my clothes, NOW!"

Youko handed the new outfit he had stolen toward her hastily. It wasn't a set of priestess robes, but a beautiful kimono stolen from a palace in the west, Sesshoumaru's residence. Youko and Sesshoumaru had been good friends before, and Sesshoumaru let him have whatever he needed as long as Youko wasn't caught that is.

"These aren't mine," Kikyou stated simply.

Youko scoffed, then sighed, handing her the priestess robes. They were torn and tattered, and wouldn't conceal important areas of female modesty. "Ok, never mind." Kikyou took the kimono and put it on. The curves in her body were more defined and Kikyou was extremely self-conscious to some degree.

Youko was about to go out again. "Where do you go to fox?" Kikyou asked.

"Anywhere I want to." 

"Take me with you."

"You are joking, right, wench?"

"No." Short, sweet, and to the point. 

"I won't." Youko made for the door. Kikyou wasn't going to stay in this cave longer though. She grabbed his arm, and tripped him. Youko braced for the fall onto the hard ground, but it never came. He had landed on Kikyou body, lips, and all. Kikyou's eyes widened in protest, and she tried to pull away, but the fox was enjoying way too much to let go. 

The kiss was long and heard a lingering flavor in the fox's mouth after he broke away in favor of the much needed oxygen. He smiled in spite of himself. "Delicious."

Kikyou just sat in stunned silence. He was good. The fox was damn good. Kikyou hadn't felt so aroused since…well never.

^_^

Kikyou awoke once again to find the cave flooded with sunlight. The fox wasn't there, which Kikyou took as a good thing. She sat up and looked around. It wasn't much, just a small cave with an opening tunnel. She yawned and tried to stand up. The wounds on her body were healing fast, but they just wouldn't stop bleeding. If they didn't stop soon, Kikyou would die of blood loss. 

Kikyou stood quite easily, but discovered that standing was even worse for her health as it made her bleed even faster. She sat. She curled a piece of hair between her fingers. This was boring, she wished that the fox was back, demon company was better than no company. Well that kinda depended on the demon. No company is defiantly better than a demon that wants your head in his arms and blood in his mouth.

Kikyou wondered when the fox would be back. She wished that he was back.

Speak of the devil, well actually think of the devil. Youko strode through the opening and smiled at Kikyou. "I see that you are up."

"Brilliant observation, fox."

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh, wench?"

"Kikyou. It's Kikyou."

"Youko, pleasure to meet you." Youko handed Kikyou the potion he had brewed the night before, "Drink. It will help your blood clot."

Kikyou took the bowl and tentatively took a small sip, and finding that it tasted pretty good, drank the rest. "It might have some side-effects," Youko added, "Talking in sleep and such." Kikyou nodded. Youko reached into his robe and took out a piece of paper. Kikyou eyed him questioningly. "Report of the Western Lands. I got it from a toad." Youko read the message quickly, narrowed his eyes, and read it again to make sure that that was what it really said.

"What is it?" Kikyou strained to see the paper. 

Youko turned, concealing the paper. "Nothing, forget about it. I'm going out to see Sesshoumaru about this. You stay here and don't move." Youko stood and turned to the move so fast that the small paper fell out of his robe onto the ground, but he didn't even notice it.

Kikyou watched Youko go and after a minute or two, tried to get the paper. It was just beyond her reach; she debated whether or not to chance even more blood loss. She decided to retrieve the paper, after all Youko had given her some medicine. She stood and grabbed the paper without losing as much as a drop of blood. She sighed in relief and opened the paper.

_To the Silver Kitsune: Status of the Western Lands as you requested._

_            The Lands:_

_The Northern and Southern lands are warring and the Eastern Palace has cut off all forms of communication to outside lands. The Lady of the Northern Lands is currently residing in the Eastern Palace. We can't be sure if the Eastern Lands are with the North or not. The Northern Lands are at the Eastern border of the Western Lands. The Southern Lands are making there way up to the Northern troops. _

_            In our lands:_

_Human village of the north north west attacking demons non-stop. Civil war unavoidable at this point. Kill all and any humans toward the north north west, north west, and north. The priestesses of all villages are residing in a dwelling south of the village I have described. They and all other priestesses and monks must be taken care of shortly. We can't be fighting in the Western Lands, especially if the North and/or South declares war on us. They will eventually for sure so **all** rebellious humans, **all **priestesses, **all** monks,  as well as rebelling demons must be slain immediately._

_I know that you feel that some humans are even better and stronger than demons and that you will not kill them without a very good reason. The reason is:_

_Demon spies in your area have reported that a priestess called Kikyou has slain the silver kitsune clan, information taken from two humans speaking as such. In addition all silver kitsunes have been reported missing in the past few days. _

_Signed Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Crest of the Blue Cresant Moon._

Kikyou gasped after reading it. It wasn't right, she didn't kill any foxes recently, for that matter she has never slain a fox. 'Youko! What's he going to do? He won't kill me, will he? I'd be too weak to fight back. Oh no. That can't be good. I have to leave, if he finds me I'll be dead.'

Kikyou stood up and tried moving toward the opening. She still couldn't walk too good. She limped and struggled to get out and when she finally did, Youko had already come back.

~*~*~*~*~* ~

Chapter 2         Pretty Boy

Ring…Ring…Ring

Kagome reached for the phone and clicked it on. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, it's Sango. Kouga just called. We're going to meet outside his house tomorrow in the morning, 'k?"

Kagome sighed. She was probably going to see Kouga in the morning for the rest of eternity, well at least this year.

"Oh ok. You know that Suuichi person."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We meet him tomorrow, 'k?"

"He'll probably be too busy with his fan club, didn't you see it?"

"Hard to miss."

"It includes basically all the girls in the other school. The whole entire school, Kagome. Do you realize that this guy is probably the sexiest, most gorgeous guy on the Earth."

"Right, sure Sango, dream on."

"Miroku is really pissing me off these days, I thinking about seeing someone else."

"I bet Miroku is like seeing at least two other people, no offense."

"None taken and you're probably right about that."

"Well, doesn't matter with me. Miroku head is too big anyway. All the girls in our school, err… old school still want him. You should dump him."

"I should, but I'll decide tomorrow. All depends on his attitude and behavior. Great, now I sound like a mom."

"Whatever is good with me."

"Good. See you tomorrow Kagome."

"Bye."

Click

Kagome got ready for bed. The day had been boring and she did was figure out where all the classes were. Nothing else, no talking, no learning, no fun, what a boring day. Kagome got into bed and slept.

^_^

"I'm late, I'm late," Kagome ran down the stairs of the shrine, "I'm late!" She ran all the way to Kouga's house. Sango and Kouga were already there. "Sorry, my alarm clock was set for 7 at night."

"No problem." Kouga said, "I'll make it on time no matter what." It was true. Kouga was born with a knack at running and doing things fast. He could get to school faster not riding the subway than riding it. "But since I'm such a gentleman and don't want to ditch you guys, we all need to run."

Kagome and Sango nodded and ran after Kouga started. They made it to the outskirts of the city as the girls were trained in areas of physical activities, but the girls were soon out of breath and had to stop. Kouga looked at them impatiently. "We're never going to make it if you two are so slow. I think I'll ditch you guys here."

Kagome didn't want Kouga to go without them, especially because she didn't want Kouga to be on time if she couldn't be. "A kiss for you if you stay with me." 

Kouga smiled, "Now you're talking." Kouga went over to kiss Kagome and held her tightly so that she couldn't pull away.

Sango watched them smirking for a while and then, impatient, pulled Kouga away. "Break it up, break it up. Don't want to be later than we already are." 

Kouga picked Kagome up onto his back. "Catch you later Sango," Kouga called as he ran with Kagome on his back, "See you at school." 

Sango watched them and sighed. "Great." She took out a whistle. It was a small wooden whistle. Sango put it to her mouth and blew. She looked up toward the sky and saw it. A cat running through the air as big as giant SUVA. "Kirara!" Sango called toward the cat. As Kirara drew near, Sango ran for her and jumped upon it. "Take me to my new school, 'k?"

Kirara meowed in response taking off at a tremendous speed.

^_^

Lunchtime (Delicious)

^_^

Kagome looked around the lunch area for Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, heck maybe even for Suuichi. Kagome had already caught a glimpse of the gorgeous red-headed Suuichi since she had every class with him. He was absolutely gorgeous and after seeing him, it wasn't so hard to believe such a fan club was possible. Kagome still wanted to see if Suuichi was nice or a bastard. Hard to tell, if you never talked to the guy.

Kagome held her lunch tray and moved through the crowded area, looking for people that she recognized. "Oi! Sango!" She spotted Sango walking with Miroku with a content smile. Kagome smirked as Sango drew near, "Guess Miroku's been behaving."

Sango looked at her friend and blushed. Kagome laughed, Miroku had the confused look on his face. Guys also look so cute when they're confused. 

"Pretty boy at twelve o'clock," Sango whispered. Sure enough Suuichi was walking toward them, surrounded by a mob of girls. One of the girls shoved Sango out of her path, "Excuse me! You don't just go walking around pushing people. Try an 'Sorry' or 'Excuse me' would ya?" Sango was ignored and Sango hated to be ignored. "Hey, pretty boy." Suuichi looked at Sango, with a look of surprise and shock. Guys look cute with that face too, unless it looks angry, then it's scary. "Yeah, you. I think your bitches need to learn some manners." All the girls looked at Sango with extreme hatred and homicidal glares.

Kagome pushed through the girls to where Sango and Suuichi were standing, "Sango! We're in school remember?" Kagome admonished, before apologizing, "Suuichi, right? Sorry 'bout that. Me and Sango need to go now." And with that Kagome dragged a cursing and spitting Sango out of the crowd.

"What are you doing Kagome?! That girl hasn't paid yet."

"We need to work on your people skills. Your dealing with difficult people skills" Kagome said still pulling Sango away from the mob. "Rule one: They're bitches, nothing you can do about it. Rule two: Get them angry and they gang up on you." Kagome sat Sango down at an empty table, "Rule three: Don't yell at the guy. It's not his fault."

"Geez you sound like your mom."

They sat in some silence, before Kagome realized that she had lost her lunch tray, "Just great, now what am I supposed to eat?"

Sango didn't reply, she was staring at something. Kagome followed her gaze, it was Miroku. He was flirting with another girl. Kagome gasped, turning to look at Sango. Sango's face was very scary looking. _Very _scary looking. "Sango?…"

Sango got up and headed toward Miroku. Kagome sighed, "Uh oh."

^_^

The city where Kagome and Sango lived was a strange one. For example, it wouldn't be so queer or scary to see a flesh-eating demon roaming the streets or gigantic crow demons flying in the air. Their city was great and powerful for the demons did protect their homes. So many demons in such a town was hard to control though, so the city was isolated from the rest of the world. 

There were many gyms around the city and many government classes that involved physical activities such as running and martial arts. Kagome and all of her friends all shared the dream of being elite in the ACMD, association for the control and management of demon activity. Having such a dream was hard for any teenager; it meant spending free time running, weight-lifting, and fighting. 

It also meant that Kagome had to take a needed course for joining the ACMD in middle and high school, and even college, if she was going to a college. Kagome and Sango were both fast learning girls and were also the only _human _girls. They took the class of 'advanced martial art training and advancement' which was just a fancy name for an extra hour and half of working out.   

Kagome reached to open another bottle of water. Running was brutal and the treadmill was one of those 'modernized' ones, that just meant that the top part would move up and down. The one thing Kagome hated was running uphill and now it was part of the class course. Kagome sighed; she could lift fifty pounds, but she couldn't open a bottle of water. 

What?! It isn't her fault. The things at the top of the bottle are really hard to break!

"Need help?" 

Kagome looked up to see herself staring into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. "Um… no, wait, yes." Kagome mentally slapped herself, what was the point of starting to stutter every there's a hot guy? It was Suuichi, him and her gorgeous green eyes.

Suuichi took the bottle and unscrewed the top easily. Don't you just hate it when people make it look so easy? Not to mention they make you look weak.

"Thanks," Kagome said looking at the ground. 'Don't look, don't look.'

"Your welcome." Kagome couldn't help it. She looked up and saw the eyes again and almost fainted. No wonder that that guy had his own fan club. He was so…well to put it bluntly, hot! "So you new here? Or did you come from that other school?"

"I came from the other school," Kagome started to regain her cool, being with this Suuichi person was calming, "I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stuck out her hand, mentally slapping herself again for being so stupid. 

Suuichi took her hand in his and shook. "Suuichi Minamino, nice to meet you."

"You too." Kagome was defiantly at a loss for something to say, no matter how calm and poised you are, talking to a hot, _nice,_ guy built a lot of anxiety. "Plan to join the ACMD?"

Suuichi looked at Kagome surprised, "Yeah. Actually I am. And you?"

Kagome was glad for the conversation, "Its been my dream since I was a kid. I've been training almost ever since."

"Really, pretty amazing," Suuichi laughed, "And I was beginning to think all girls like perfume better than anything else."

Kagome laughed, "One of my friends almost passed out from the smell of one of them." She didn't think Suuichi would be offended if the someone happened to be his most persistent fan. Kagome decided that Suuichi wasn't mean or full of himself, he was just…well liked, for reasons quite obvious to any girl's eyes.

Suuichi laughed, "It's that bad, huh?" 

"Excuse me." It was a man's voice, their supervisor's voice, "This is not the time to deal with your social life. If you want to get into ACMD or DCPD."

Kagome quickly stood, "Yes sir," and walked back to the treadmill to finish her ten miles before the bell sounded. Suuichi acknowledge him and left for his own machine. 

The gym at the school was cool and all the machines were linked to a database that could show all you have done on the machines. All you have to do is type in your name starting the machine. 

Kagome jogged for a few minutes, but the bell was due to ring any minute. She wanted to reach ten miles, it was her goal and if she did, she also got extra credit. She pushed some buttons and sped up to a run, before getting into a full blown sprint. 

Kagome reached ten miles, as did about half of the class, and grabbed her towel. She also wanted to fit in a shower before her next class. The shower was refreshing and cool, and Kagome dried herself and dressed just in time for the bell sounding.

Kagome slung her book bag over her shoulder. History class was nuts, bringing three books back and forth from school to home was going to be torture, though Kagome could probably get Kouga to do it…

"Need help?" It was Suuichi again. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow in question, that's when she realized that her book bag had split open. No wonder it was so light. Suuichi bent down to pick them up. Kagome quickly took them into her arms. "Oh, thanks a lot."

"No problem," Suuichi said. Girls appeared out of no where trying to grab Suuichi or something like that. He turned and waved at Kagome, but none of the girls even noticed. 

Kagome smiled and waved back, dropping her books on her foot at the same time. She picked them up cursing a bit, before heading off to her history class. It was a very long walk since the gym and room very on opposite sides of the school. 

Kagome stepped into the room to be greeted by Kouga. "Hey baby," Kouga wrapped his arms around Kagome. She glared at him playfully and pushed him away.

"What do you want, Kouga?" Kagome took a seat near the back window. 

Kouga went to retrieve his book bag and plopped into a seat right next to Kagome and grinned, "What? Don't you trust me?"

Kagome looked at Kouga with a distinct, 'Your kidding, right?' 

The door opened and they both could hear girls screaming and talking as Suuichi walked in pushing a couple girls back through the doors into the hallway.

"Wait! Let me give you my number!"

"Movies tomorrow after school?!"

"Come with me, I could give you more than just a movie."

"No! Me! I'm prettier than that slut!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Goddess Of Torture:

Too bad, Kikyou gets Youko. None of you guys even say "Youko gets Kikyou". I'm surprised that people don't walk down the streets with giant "I hate Kikyou" signs. Like strikers. ^_^

Emotionless_Angel:

I like to think of Suuichi as the human that would have been normal had it not been for Youko. So, this fic is actually a Kag/Suu more than a Kag/Kur. Live with it. 

tsuyu aka kireishi:

NO! Don't kill me! 'Sides, Minu's pairings aren't even STRAIGHT, so I like to think of mine as O.K.

Nikore:

I try to tell you when I update and such, but my internet is set to disable cookies or something, so I can't log into Hotmail. Anyone know how that works? Or what cookies are?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Second chappie done. R&R

Next chappie.

Evil cliffy for the first story. But you'll meet some interesting characters. YYH peoples.

Kohaku comes. I couldn't fit it into this one, but he is a major part of the plot, sort of.


	3. Sesshoumaru and his Subjects llll ...

**To Outwit a Fox         **_By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters or storylines.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3         Sesshoumaru and his Subjects   

Kikyou stepped back, trying to keep her face from revealing any feeling. She was scared, scared that the fox would kill her, scared to die. She saw the fox, and he was staring at her. "Fox."

"Woman," Youko mocked her and stepped past her in one sweeping motion into his den. Kikyou's heart skipped a beat, maybe the fox wouldn't kill her after all?

Youko looked around the den, clearly looking for something. He upturned the tables and chairs, and checked the bed and blankets. Kikyou watched him for a minute, "Looking for this?" It was true that she was scared, but denying the truth was nothing that she would do. She held the piece of paper in her hand, and stuck out her arm. 

Youko looked at her, disclosing nothing of his emotion and took the paper, breifly feeling the woman's soft skin. He unfolded the paper and saw that it was indeed the message from Sesshoumaru. "I'm leaving again. Do not follow and do not leave, or else I will kill you." His tone was hard and serious. Youko tucked the paper into his top and strode out once more. 

Kikyou watched his back as he moved out. She walked to the edge of the cave and whistled. Her horse came, carrying with him her bow and arrows. She was going to follow the fox, period. And if that fox tried to kill her, she would kill him, because she knew she could if she really needed to. She was strong enough.

Youko could smell the woman following him and was a bit surprised that she was so willful, but he kept going. He probably needed to discuss matters with the woman anyway. Sesshoumaru's palace was quite a bit away, and the day quickly evaporated into night. 

Kikyou followed the fox with only one worry. Her horse was strong and fast, but it did need more rest than any demon. She kept her horse going at a steady pace. 

Youko saw the palace in the distance. As he neared, he sensed the priestess slowing down, keeping herself hidden among the trees. Youko glanced back and saw her, turned to face the palace, and smiled to himself. 

"Jakken!" Youko called out. He looked around expecting to see the ugly toad any second now. 

"Yes, have you come to meet with Lord Sesshoumaru?" The toad carried his staff, hobbling toward Youko.

"Yes, bring me to him," Youko said following the toad into the doors. Jakken was saying something, but Youko found the toad's voice annoying and unpleasant and diverted his ear's attention listening to the birds outside chirp and sing. 

"…and then Lord Sesshoumaru came back, and the North and South are warring heavily on our borders can you believe it?…"

"Jakken?" Youko stopped.

"Yes, Silver Kitsune."

"Do everything with ears a favor and shut your trap," Youko spat at the poor toad and walked into Sesshoumaru's library. He spotted the Taiyoukai writing a letter on his desk.

"Youko," Sesshoumaru put down the quill and stood up, greeting the fox, "What brings you here?"

"As if you don't know," Youko said pleasantly, "How can you just ask me to kill them?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Youko, "Kill who?"

"Sesshoumaru, the humans, the humans, how can you just ask me to kill the humans?" Youko was annoyed at the Taiyoukai.

"Silver Kitsune, you are one of my advisors, yes, but you are also my subject, and that means if I make a decision, you will do as told." 

"Don't be so sure Sesshoumaru, I live by what I think, and I will not be pushed around," Youko said calmly.

"Fox, do not argue with me. I have issued another document if that makes you happy," Sesshoumaru kept his voice down, and didn't show any sign of irratation. Youko raised an eyebrow at the Taiyoukai. "On it, has the names of priestesses and monks on our side, and those are to be protected."

Youko nodded, "That suits me fine."

"This is not the only reason you sought me out?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"No not exactly. You see, on your message you have said that a priestess named Kikyou has killed my clan."

"So. Get to the point."

"She hasn't. I'm sure of it. Kitsune blood has a smell that I could've picked out in an instant. She doesn't have the scent."

Sesshoumaru looked at Youko with a kind of surprised look, "I didn't know you got yourself involved with all the priestesses."

"But she is beautiful," Youko laughed, "and it would amuse me to get her into bed with me."

"You and your fox ways, they always have a way of surprising me. No feelings at all." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Youko laughed loudly, "This coming from you, oh cold one." And with that said, they both laughed. Youko was the only one who has ever made Sesshoumaru laugh, he's probably the only one ever to hear him laugh, too.

^_^

Kikyou looked up at the palace walls. Oh how high they were, she didn't think demons were so rich or strong or powerful. It was new to her, she hadn't knew that demons controlled all parts of the lands. 

It was dark and all around her, she heard demons. Small ones for sure since all seemed scared of a mere human girl. Maybe they knew that Kikyou was a powerful priestess that could purify them?

Kikyou stepped down from the horse's back, taking her bow and arrows, just in case some demons were stupid enough to mess with her. She could kill them easily if she stayed awake, but she was tired, and her injuries still hadn't healed completey. One second she was alert and vigilant, and the next sound asleep, slumped on the floor, both hands holding the bow tightly.

The bushes around her moved, and sticks broke creating a lot of noise, but Kikyou continued to sleep. "Yusuke!" It was a shout whisper thing. Like a really loud whisper. "If you're walking in a demon infested area, whom all would like to eat you, do it quietly."

"God, stop it would you?" It was a male voice, presumably Yusuke. "You sound like an over-protective bird mother."

"What?"

"Nevermind." A man and a woman stepped out from behind the trees and saw Kikyou lying on the ground. "Another dead woman?"

The woman stepped in front of Yusuke and bent down to examine the woman. "She has a pulse, you dimwit."

"Don't call me dimwit Keiko, please, I get enough of it from Genkai." 

"Whatever. Take her to Sesshoumaru." Keiko had long brown hair tied with a long elegant ribbon. 

"To Lord Doggy? Why?" Yusuke pouted, almost whining. 

"You know that we are two of Sesshoumaru's most trusted advisors." Keiko was always telling this to the thick-headed boy.

"Though why he made you one stumps me," Yusuke muttered.

"Yusuke?!" Keiko looked mad, a scary-looking kind of mad, "WE are going to bring the woman to Sesshoumaru. WE should trust his judgement, and WE are going with whatever he says!"

Yusuke looked at Keiko with a mock horror and in an extremely squeaky voice said, "Ahh, let's all listen to Keiko because she is so bossy and scary-looking."

"Yusuke!"

"Keiko!" Yusuke always teased her, but Keiko didn't always seem to mind as much as now.

"Queit," Keiko shout-whispered, "that woman is only asleep, she could still wake up."

"Bossy!" Yusuke shout-whispered back.

^_^

Kikyou woke up in strange surroundings. For one thing, it was inside and she was sure she had fallen asleep outside, and for another she had never been in a room quite as splendid. It was richly decorated, probably a lord and his lady lived here, Kikyou thought. But why was she here?

She sat up and got up. The carpet was soft and thick, giving her a small tingle in her bare feet. Her bow and arrows were gone, but she still had her purification powers, so she turned the doorknob, stepped out, and closed the door with a soft thud.

The door opened to a hallway, stone walls lining the sides and ceiling, with the same soft carpet on the floor. Kikyou looked up and down the hall and saw that one way led to a dead end, and promptly headed the other way. 

As she reached the door at the end of the hall, she noticed that the doors lining the sides were growing a bit smaller every time, a strange design, that of humans living with demons. Which meant that this was probably the palace of the Taiyoukai, though how she got in still eluded her. 

She pushed open the large door at the end of the hall and sunlight poored in. Kikyou held her hand over her eyes, blinking rapidly adjusting to the light of the day. Kikyou found herself not outside, but in a large room with huge windows lining the top of the side walls near the ceiling. It was a throne room.

Kikyou gasped as she saw a man sitting in the throne, accepting a piece of paper of some kind from other demon. He wore a white haori and hakama with red patterns on the sleeves and on his left shoulder. His sash, yellow with a blue pattern on it, was tied loosely. He had a blue cresant moon on his forehead, a symbol of royaltly among the demons. Two purple stripes rested on his cheek, a bored, indifferent look on his face as he spoke with another demon.

Kikyou gasped as she noticed that that demon was Youko, that fox! He looked slightly different though. He was wearing clothes of high class demons. She didn't know that Youko was one of Sesshoumaru's subjects, a highly respectable one too! 

She continued to stare at them for a while and noticed Youko nose, that twiched suddenly. She held her breath, but Youko turned to face her. Sesshoumaru also turned to face her. 

Kikyou was a bit afraid, but not too much. She held her head up high, proudly and dignified as she made her way to the demons. Youko smiled a bit lustfully, "Lord, meet Kikyou, the priestess I spoke to you about."

Kikyou was a bit surprised at the introduction, but nodded to both demons anyway. "And she…" Youko began still smiling in the same fashion.

"Hey dog-breath." Kikyou gasped, to talk to such a powerful demon that way was death for sure. The voice belonged to a young man with black hair that was short and pouffed out. He wore a bright smile. The thought of death must've been really appealing, Kikyou thought. He wore a yellow top, with the sleeves ripped off. Strange clothes that Kikyou had never seen before. He also wore simple black pants. "What did you want us to do again?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the young man quizzically. The man sighed, he had regular ears and no demon aura around him. He was human. "Me and Keiko. What did you want us to do again? Keiko forgot."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you listening when I explained your mission? Or are you so dependent of that human wench?"

"No, because you bore me, and it's KEIKO, not wench, stupid mutt."

Kikyou gasped, she had known a dog-demon before, and it killed a villager because she had called him a mutt. Then Kikyou killed the dog-demon, but that was beside the point. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Go check on the Lady of the North. She is supposed to be in the Eastern Palace. We need to know if the North are with the East or not. Now go. Report back quickly."

The man slauted, "As quickly as we can. The Eastern Palace is far east in the Eastern Lands, and it'll take a week just to get to the Eastern Lands, if you don't give us a ride." The man smile slyly, sighing dramatically, "And then another week to get to the Palace, a week to gather enough information of the Palace to slip by the guards, and…"

Sesshoumaru cut him off, "Do you always have to do this, boy?"

"Yusuke," the man corrected quickly.

"To make me give you my best flying horses?"

"Yes." Was Yusuke reply. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Fine take them. Just hurry up." Yusuke always annoyed Sesshoumaru to the brink of homicide, but he was Sesshoumaru's most prided and powerful weapon so alive was his status. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3         Inuyasha's Gone

A boy roughly ten or eleven stared forward. Suddenly he felt himself take control of his body and saw that he was standing in a hall. A long, dark one, like in those horror movies that reveal evil things or torture machines at the door at the end of the hall.

He was scared, as you would be if you couldn't figure out where you are, why it's so dark, or how you got there. He brought his hands up and turned them slowly, carefully examining them. He had a small pony-tail tied high with a simple white tie, and had freckles sprinkled on his face.

//Oh no. It's happening again.// The boy thought as he once again lost control of his body. It was strange and unheard of, but for the last couple of days, he kept losing control of his body, unable to move, talk, or even think. But it was always the same; it started as a feeling of light-headedness and suddenly all was black for the boy, as if time itself had frozen.

"Kohaku. Come." It was a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and was everywhere. It echoed in the hall as the lights came on. The boy's eyes lost their focus as control over his body was once again lost. 

"Kohaku!" The voice itself was a smooth and held a slimey feeling toward it. "Come now!"

The boy still had distanct eyes as he made his way closer to the door at the far end of the hall. He held out his hand, and the door opened, though he never even touched it. The boy walked through the door and it closed, slammed closed.

The boy's eyes focused. He looked around again in a state of confusion and fright. "It seems my spell is a bit faulty." The voice belonged to a man wearing the skin of a baboon. His eyes were in shadow and he had a mysteriously evil aura about him. "I should be able to control you totally." The voice was calm and was indifferent.

The boy shuddered slightly and his eyes lost their focus. "Master." His voice rang out as he got on his knees and bowed. 

"Much better. You are exactly what I need to kill Inuyasha."

^_^

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the classroom. The teacher had assigned tons of homework and it was still only the first week of school. She sighed again as Kouga approached her. Didn't that wolf have someone better to bother, namely someone less irratated?

"Hey Kag-baby," Kouga waved as he drew near. "Wanna come over to the den?" The den, a name for Kouga's house, that Inuyasha had named. 

Kagome sighed. Did she have to?

"Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are coming. Am I counting you in or not?" Kouga asked. The halls were still crowded with kids, though the bell dismissing school for the day had already rung half an hour ago.

Kagome pondered a while. It would mean less time to do homework for sure, but it would also be an excuse to see Inuyasha. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't interested in her, but she still liked him, more than Kouga and Miroku anyway. "Ok, I'll go, but what about the History homework?" Kagome was always uptight when it came to homework. 

"We'll do it at my house," Kouga replied. "Sango asked that too. What is with girls and good grades?"

"Whatever," Kagome saw Sango at her locker furiously pounding it. "Uh…Sango?"

"Die you stupid locker, stupid, stupid, locker," Sango continued to bang away, until it opened by some miracle. "YES!!! Oh, hi Kag, hi Kouga. Let's go to the den now."

~*~

(Whenever you see the ~*~ it means we're going back into time in a different place. Like the above was with Kagome and now is the part with Suuichi. Confusing? Live with it.)

The final bell for school rang and Suuichi stayed in the classroom, walking out slowly after everyone had already left. He didn't feel like fighting off a mob of girls right now. He was slightly bored and tired, and just wanted to go home, do his homework (which there was a lot of. Damn the teacher), take a bath, and go to sleep. 

A bath, not a shower. They're different and guys with time take baths, too. Too bad things didn't go well for Suuichi. He was confronted by his whole club in the halls. Should've stayed in the classroom a bit longer.

"Suuichi!" It was the president of his fan club, "Suuichi! Wait up! We heard you moved. Can we have your new phone number?"

God, these people stalked him! "Um…I don't know it?" It was more of a question than a statement, but the fan girls believed him right away, and told him to give it to them tomorrow…and if he didn't?

Suuichi headed for the front door, but heard a banging noise down the hall. He paused to find out what it was. He had a problem with curiousity, and he hated things that puzzled him, not a great characteristic, but none of "his" fan girls even noticed. 

It was that girl. The one who yelled at him because one of "his" fan girls had shoved her rudely. Sango… or something like that anyway. She way banging her head against her locker, "Die you stupid locker, stupid, stupid, locker," and then it opened, wonder how that happened. And because of Suuichi's need to know what's going on, you'd probably find him banging his head on a locker to see if that would open it. 

"YES!!! Oh hi, Kag," Suuichi followed Sango's gaze to see Kagome, the girl in his advanced martial art training and advancement class, "Hi Kouga, let's go to the den now," and the guy with his arm around Kagome, and what was the "den"?

Suuichi felt strangely jealous of the guy, Kouga, who was putting his arm around Kagome. Suuichi shrugged the feeling off and left the school and headed home, or it would be home if he hadn't moved recently. 

"Damn," Suuichi saw his old house in front of him. He sighed, now he had to walk back to the school. He didn't now how to get to the area around the shrine from here. 

^_^

Kouga's house, the den, was by far the coolest house on the block. So much grew on his property, it was as if it was a mini forest in the middle of a busy street. Vines crept the walls, painted so they looked like stone walls, but the paint was chipped in many places so it looked more fake than real. Trees of all sorts grew and Kouga's driveway was not usable since the many tree roots had created giant cracks in the cement. 

Kagome never ceased to feel amazed as she climbed one of the biggest trees to Kouga's room. His room was more of a treehouse, but he slept there and did stuff there so it was considered his room. His room had walls and doors, and was all courtesy of his father, who was a brilliant carpenter. He built the treehouse because there weren't enough rooms in the house for all of his kids. 

And since he was demon, this was the only place he could live. If he wanted more room, he would have to buy a second house, which he didn't have enough money for. Good thing Kouga loved this room better than his old one. 

Miroku and Inuyasha were already there. Miroku was sitting at the desk in the corner. Inuyasha sat on the bed, one knee brought to his chest, the other hanging off the side of the bed. Kagome's heart fluttered when she saw Inuyasha and she immediately scolded herself mentally for thinking about how sexy Inuyasha looked. 

His white hair resting on his shoulders and his cute ears resting on his head. She shook her head, but she had it bad. Inuyasha was always in her mind even though she knew Inuyasha would never love her. He was wearing jeans and a tight fitting red shirt that read, "I see stupid people everywhere, Wish they'd stop bugging me." His shirt also revealed a toned chest and abs. Kagome shook her head and forced herself to look at Miroku. 

Kagome didn't want to be mean or offensive, but Miroku was just plain boring to look at, not for Sango though. Kagome smiled slyly and looked at her friend. Indeed, Sango was staring at Miroku, the same way she had stared at Inuyasha. Kagome laughed out loud, and Miroku and Inuyasha looked up to see the girls. 

Kagome sat on the bed, "Hey guys, Kouga went to get some drinks." Inuyasha nodded, and went straight back to the history book laying on the bed in front of him. "Good idea." Kagome opened her book and started to try and figure out some problems.

Sango and Miroku were talking and laughing, which meant that they were happy together, for the time being. Kagome gaze traveled to Inuyasha again, so she shook her head again. Just then Kouga burst through the door. 

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled standing up to greet the wolf glad for the distraction, oblivious to the silly grin on Kouga's face and the surprised looks on Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. "Thank god, you're here." 

Inuyasha got up and left, slamming the door in the process. "Was it something I said?" Kagome asked. 

"Oh- oh no that's not it at all." Sango and Miroku said hastily. Kouga's silly smile still lingered on his face. 

Kagome went out and stepped down the ladder. She found Inuyasha fighting a small boy with a sickle on a chain as a weapon. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Inuyasha looked at her and, distracted, got hit by the back of the sickle and slipped in unconsciousness. A woman flew down from the sky and grabbed Inuyasha's body before taking off yelling, "Good job Kohaku."

Kagome watched as the woman disappeared into the sky with Inuyasha. Hey, was that Kagura? Suddenly Kohaku launched another attack, this time directed on Kagome. Kagome screamed and Sango came out, saw her, went back in, came back out with a bow and arrows, and threw them to Kagome.

Kagome was busy dodging another assault and the bow landed onto the grass. Kagome picked it up, but Kohaku was already running away. "Stop! You won't get away demon!" She had no idea why she had called him a demon. It was pretty obvious he was human, Kagome pushed the thought away and shot an arrow at the boy's retreating body. 

The arrow pierced through his body, but he continued to run, and eventually disappeared into the horizon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay!! Finally finished the thrid chappie. Sorry 'bout the wait Minu, Emi, and Jenny. And to all the other people who take the time out of their busy schedules to read this ^_^  R&R Please!

Next chappie

Yusuke and Keiko adventure to the East [:: Insert dramatic music here ::]

More stuff. And Hiei!! Whoot for Hiei!


	4. The Far East llll Sango's Brother

**To Outwit a Fox         **_By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters or storylines.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4         The Far East

Youko eyed the retreating back of Yusuke and laughed, "He always gets to you like doesn't he 'dog-breath'?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Youko. Youko sighed and bowed, "Lord Sesshoumaru." He continued to mutter under his breath.

"Silver Kitsune," Sesshoumaru spoke as if he was proving his politeness and supriority. 

" 'Yes milord'," Youko mocked Jakken, his voice hoarse and raspy. Sesshoumaru silenced Youko with another one of his infamous glares. 

"The woman." Sesshoumaru was a man of few words. He could've said 'What are we going to do with that woman, the priestess, Kikyou over there?', but no, it had to be 'the woman'. Got a bit sidetracted there.

"Oh," Youko said, he had honestly forget that the woman was still in the room, "Oh yeah. So what are we going to do with you?" He turned to face the woman. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and they filled with determination instead of fear as Youko had wanted. Youko sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

Kikyou stayed silent, positive that the fox wouldn't kill something that he was protecting and caring for just days before. Kikyou kept her gaze on the fox's eyes, and it was the first time she noticed how deep they were. Not literally of course, but they seemed to go on forever. You could probably get lost in his eyes, his beautiful, beautiful golden eyes. 

Kikyou shook her head, trying to clear her head of all 'good' thoughts about that fox. Youko, seeing this, smirked widely, "What are we going to do with you?"

Sesshoumaru took one glance at the fox and sighed, "I think we all got the question." Youko continued to smirk, but he nodded acknowledgement to Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai looked at the woman appraisingly as if deciding her fate. Kikyou was not phased and turned to rest her gaze on Sesshoumaru. "Excuse us." He turned toward the other side of the throne room, motioning the fox to follow him. 

Kikyou watched them talk. First Youko looked pleased, then distraught, then happy, then mad, then they came back. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't have much facial expression which Kikyou thought was just another shield to protect him.

Youko said, "Ok, you got four choices woman." He spat the word woman, but smiled widely despite it, "One: I train you to war for the West," this didn't please Kikyou too much. She wasn't just a tool, she was her own person, "Two: I kill you," ok, that one was even worse, "Three: You become my mate and bare healthy sons," Kikyou snorted at this, not likely fox, "Or Four: You mate with Lord Shi of the bear demons and bare his sons." Kikyou almost snorted, but kept a straight face.

"And if I refuse them all…" Kikyou pausing for the answer.

"I kill you," Sesshoumaru said simply. Kikyou looked at the waiting faces of both demons. What did she do to desearve this? She was just a simple priestess, well a bit more powerful than your regular priestess, but still…fuck that fox. This was all his stupid fault.

She sighed, "Do I get any time to think this over?"

Sesshoumaru immediately said "no", but Youko looked at him funny, and Sesshoumaru sighed, "Fine, tell us in the morning, and if you don't I kill you." 

Kikyou nodded. Sesshoumaru called his servant, the toad, to watch Kikyou for the rest of the day, and then show her her room at the end of the day. The toad bowed with a simple, "Yes milord." Kikyou looked at the toad warily, did she really have to spend the day with a two-foot tall, smelly little toad?

^_^

Yusuke rode the fastest stallion and Keiko the swiftest mare. They rode across the sky, soaring above the Western Lands. It was by far the most beautiful part of this world. Forests and plains scattered the landscape as well as tall towering mountains, small streams, and fast rivers. 

The treetops were just a blur of green as Yusuke and Keiko neared the Eastern Lands. The West and East were seperated by one of the largest rivers and the fastest for sure. If you fell in, it was death for sure. The current would whisk you away and you'd go first in rapids with sharp, jagged rocks everywhere and if you survived that, then the waterfall at the end of the river onto those sharp, jagged rocks would kill you.

Keiko rode with one leg on each side of the mare, though that was not how ladies were supposed to ride. Keiko was a fierce woman with so many morals, that it was surprising that she'd even protect herself if she had to fight. She was willful and powerful and possibly the sharpest shooter with the bow in that time. 

Keiko snapped the reins and the mare stopped at once, right at the border of the West and East. Yusuke jerked his horse to a stop, too. "Oi Keiko, what's wrong?"

"Can't you feel it?" Keiko asked straining to see into one particularly large of trees. Yusuke looked into the trees, but felt nothing. He didn't need to feel anything though, for the sky suddenly darkened and a single cloud began to rain on the large clump of trees. And almost at once, the trees grew even larger. 

Keiko's mare whined loud and reared, throwing Keiko into the river. She screamed and the crow demons flew out of the trees and flew straight to Keiko, grabbing her in their many talons.

"KEIKO!!" Yusuke yelled, chasing the crow demons. They all grew to an immense size and flew further East, the biggest one carrying Keiko. Yusuke followed, but the birds were way faster than his horse. "KEIKO!!"

Yusuke kept going, though the distance between them was slowly getting farther and farther. He heard a faint 'Yusuke!' before the birds completely disappeared from view. "Damnit."

He continued to ride in the general direction the crows had went, but they could've turned. Yusuke didn't know if he would ever see Keiko, and he had never told her that he loved her…

^_^

The rest of the day passed like a blur and Kikyou even bathed in the royal hot springs. She told the toad that she was extremely dirty, but it was really just to get away from the slimy male. 

Jakken followed her around with the attraction similar to a fly is attracted to a horse's ass, but that is a bit besides the point. The point was…nevermind, there was no point.

Jakken had already seen to Kikyou's lunch and dinner, and now was trying to persude the priestess to go to bed, because following her around was taking its toll on his fatigue. "Its very late. Go on to bed."

Kikyou looked at the toad, "The sun hasn't even gone, do you take me for a fool?" Kikyou silently continued walking; she had been walking around the vast estate the whole day now and had found some very interesting things. Like the garden, the giant garden with a small dirt path passing the flowers and plants that seemed to be every color shining, buds open.

The fountains in the back area were also very fancy, a well-like structure with a pool of crystal clean water sitting around a sculpture of some important youkai. And the strangest thing about the fountains was that there was a sculpture of a human woman. Beautiful, she was sitting in the center like she had all the importance of the youkai combined, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem the type to like humans or females. 

Kikyou turned the corner of the hall and found another hall quite similar. It was after a while before she realized that the halls were connected in a circular pattern and that she had been walking in circles. 

Kikyou turned to leave the halls, Jakken crying after her. She turned sharply and crashed into something. Something warm. She looked up to see the fox looking at her. His face was void of any sign of amusement, and instead had an ugly scowl plastered on it. 

"Is everything alright?" Kikyou asked slowly.

"Mind your own business, human wench," Youko snarled turning to leave.

"…" Kikyou watched the retreating back of the fox, stunned really. She didn't know this side of him; Youko was usually smirking amusing himself with the simplest of things, seeing him angry was a bit of a shock for Kikyou. She regained composture quickly and hurridly followed the fox, concealing herself, her scent, and her aura. 

Kikyou followed him for a while before seeing him turn into a room. He didn't close the door, so Kikyou quickly sneaked in after him. It wasn't a brigthly lit room, but Kikyou could see fairly well. Youko stood at his desk, and he was holding something. It was a mirror. Fairly small with gold rimming the top and sides. 

Youko continued to look at the mirror, or himself, silently. Suddenly his face broke out into scowl of greatest fury and he pounded the mirror with his fists. The result, pices of glass flew and cut his hand and his face. All the cuts were small, but they all bled. 

Kikyou winced for him, crouching lower, hiding behind another desk. Youko walked in Kikyou's direction. The priestess held her breath in anxiety. 

"You can come out. Don't follow me, I'm fine by _myself_." 

The door slammed and all light was cut off resulting in a black room Kikyou found herself in. How had he known that she was here?

^_^

A young woman crouched as the men around her started to beat her. They kicked her and stepped on her and then moved back. The woman looked at them each with a smile, bowed, and limped away.

She was hiding a small fish in the folds of her sash. The forest was pretty bare and dead trees were as abundant as the green ones. The woman made her way to the clearing and picked up the ax laying near a small cabin in the clearing. 

Crack!

The ax connected with the trunk of the tree. She swung it again and again. Over the course of the next hour the dull crack of the ax could be heard in the village where the men who beat her lived.

"That's a freakish woman. Never shows any sign of fear or remorse," one man said.

"Stealing fish from the reserve again?" questioned the elder.

"Yeah, but we gave her whats coming to her," another man replied.

Thud!

The tree finally fell. The woman spent the rest of the day choping the giantic tree into reasonably sized pieces of firewood. The sun had set, and the moon was shining brightly, almost as bright as day. 

The woman smiled as the last log was stacked. She started a fire, and smoked the small fish. She ate the fish slowly, careful to pick off all the edible parts, savoring the taste in her mouth.

The woman was defiantly beautiful, her ebony hair waist-long, a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore tattered rags of clothes that once was a beautiful yellow and orange checkered kimono. The green sash tied around her waist was ripped in more then four places and she went barefoot since her sandals had broke, all those years ago.

She smiled patting her belly and went to sleep. She had no real blanket or fur to cover herself in so her skin was accustomed to the cold and she barely felt it now. She was happy, fed, and finally would be able to get some sleep. 

The village men had been trying to force themselves on her for some time now, so she moved into the forest. She hated living for many reasons, but one hope kept her alive. The man of her dreams. He was somewhere here, and she knew it. 

She could remember so vividly his rich beautiful voice, his handsome body, and the one thing she remembered most: the small blue cresant moon right on his forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4         Sango's Brother           

Suuichi stared. It was all so easy before the schools merged, now it was strange, it was different, and it was confusing. He was walking home, the right one, and he just witnessed Kagome shoot an arrow, shouting 'Stop, you won't get away demon', and it had triggered something inside Suuichi. Something weird.

It was like a whole different entity, living inside him, for how long? All his life, the other guy was here. Sleeping if you will, but this girl, Kagome, with her arrow and words had awakened this entity.

It was even stranger to Suuichi. A new voice in his head was now bugging him nonstop and no one seemed to be able to hear him except Suuichi. And even stranger, Suuichi became just a voice, too, and a whole new being was formed, known to them as simple Kurama.

Kurama raised his hands, examining them, it was like he was just born out of nothing. Born into the body of a red-head boy, who just happened to have two voices into his head. It was all very strange.

Kurama sensed something. * What is it? * {:: Shut up, you stupid human boy ::} * You, you idiot fox * {:: What did you just--::} Kurama cut him off with a "Shut up, both of you, something's here."

It was Hiei, Suuichi's friend. "Kurama?" Hiei landed next to Kurama.

"Hey Hiei," Kurama said, "Wait, how'd you know I'm Kurama now?"

Hiei shurgged, "Youko's there isn't he?"

Kurama eyes opened in shock, "How do you know about Youko?"

Hiei shurgged again, "I just do." Always the discreet one. 

"Sure, whatever you say. Let's go to my house."

Hiei agreed with a simple "hn" and they left for Suuichi's house. The road there was quick and the new house was far better than the old one. It was strange though, like it had its own life, but of course that was absurd. 

Kurama greeted his mother or Suuichi's mother, or whatever, and went up the stairs, still getting used to the two story house. Hiei followed, without even a glance at Suuichi's mom, not that she minded anyway.

Kurama jumped onto his bed and in a very blasé manner said, "Kill any crows lately?" Not that that was much of a question. Hiei loved to take lives.

Hiei smirked, "Completely slaughtered them." The sadist to the very end. It was a boring conversation, yes, but not entirely for Kurama, he had two voices in his head to listen to.

* You mean they just want you for your skills in bed? *  {:: I was very good, not my fault ::}

So maybe their conversation wasn't too interesting either, but Kurama couldn't _not _listen. Like, if your using ear phones to listen to music, you can completely drown out something, but if that something was loud, then you could hear it even with the ear phones blasting whatever song you're listening to. 

But Kurama couldn't drown out Suuichi and Youko's blabber. It was there, and refused to go away. 

* You know, I have my own fanclub. And all of them want to date me * {:: If they knew me, they'd want much more ::} Pause {:: I'd give it to them, if they would return the favor ::}

"Okay. Get out of my head you two pervs!" Kurama got of the bed, screaming at his mirror. 

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "…"

Kurama was still shouting though it was kind of a whine, "You do not know what its like with a teenage boy and a sex-driven fox living in you. I don't want to live my life with two horny bastards with me for the rest of my life!"

^_^

Kagome slumped to the ground in defeat. She had let a human boy get away from her. She was Kagome, number one at the bow and arrow, never miss a shot kind of person. But she had hit him. She saw that arrow go through, though it wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to hit the target and stick out.

Kagome pounded the ground with her hands, which did nothing to help the current situation. Kouga walked over and picked her up. Kagome struggled, but the wolf did have a tight grip. Kagome felt her heart pounding as Kouga nimbly jumped up the the tree house. She didn't _like _Kouga, did she?

Sango was in the room, apparently crying in the corner of Kouga's bed. Miroku was haplessly trying to comfort her, and had no idea what was going on anyway. Kagome instantly forgot about Inuyasha when she saw Sango's distress. "Sango! What's wrong?"

Kagome jumped onto the bed and went to Sango. "Did Miroku do something?" Miroku looked a bit pained, and slid off the bed. 

Sango continued to sob, and nothing seemed to make too much sense for anybody. "Sango?" Kagome looked expectently at her friend.

Sango couged and cried, "..Ko..(sob)..th-that (sob)..Ko-Ko…(sob) Haku…Ko-Kohaku…" After finally managing to say 'Kohaku' Sango burst into tears again. Kagome didn't know what to do. This wasn't like Sango, it was so strange that a boy, that came from nowhere, was having such an effect on Sango. 

It was a while before Sango finally calmed down, bringing her wailing to small hiccups, and it was Miroku who had really calmed her down. Got to give that perv some credit. Kouga brought Sango some water and she seemed ok enough to talk.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, it wasn't a really a question she asked, more like a request to explain whats going on.

"Ka-Kagome, that w-was brother, my br-brother, Kohaku," Sango said, stuttering a bit.

Kagome still didn't understand, and what Sango said seemed to confuse the matter even more. Kagome knew that Sango had a brother, but…she had told Kagome that he had died a long time ago. 

"Isn't he dead?" Kouga asked, cocking her head sideways as if that would help him understand. 

Sango was on the verge of crying once again. "HE IS!!!!" Sango wailed before dissolving into tears again. 

Kagome looked at Kouga with a confused look on her face. Kouga looked just as confused as Kagome, if not more. Miroku was trying to calm Sango down again. It wasn't that easy. "Sango, love, calm down." And Miroku wasn't doing to the best job either.

By the end of the day all they could get out of Sango was 1) the boy who attacked was her brother. 2) She only had one brother. 3) that brother was dead. And 4) There was some evil demon named Naraku.

^_^

Kurama lay awake, the moonlight pooring into his room. Hiei had long since left leaving Kurama with no company other than his two horny selves, but they weren't too interesting; they'd fallen asleep. 

If your two selves are asleep, then aren't you supposed to be asleep? Kurama pondered the thought a while, and finding no valuable answer tried to fall asleep.

Kurama's dream

It was some strange place. So close and familiar, screaming at me to remember, but I couldn't. A giant castle-like palace was on one side and the other? A woman?

_It was a woman alright. No doubt about that, and she too was so familiar…it was Kagome! No. It wasn't. She was far more mature and indifferent, almost a bit cold if you will. _

_"Fox? You still there?" her voice was silky smooth and had a dangerous tone to it. Kind of like Sesshoumaru's. Wait a sec. Who the heck is Sesshoumaru?_

_"You would do good to hold your tongue, human wench." It was me. I mean, a weird me, but still me. I could feel the words come off my tongue, but it sounded…different? It wasn't _my _voice, but it was. I think I need to lie down._

_"Are you going to start or what?" Kagome again, I mean not Kagome, someone…like her?_

_"Hold your tongue." It was a menacing command, venom lacing the words, but it sounded strangely fake, as if it was real. Fake malice, if you will. I felt my lips turn up suddenly in a smile, er…smirk more like. "So willful. I will make you mine." _

_I felt the woman shiver and turn away. She looked back with an unemotional face, but her eyes seemed to shine with anticipation and anxiety. _

Ring! Ring!

Kurama blinked a few times and yawned. He rolled over and turned the alarm off. He yawned again and sat up. Even if it was Sunday, Kurama was still up at the break of dawn. He found some suitable clothes, a simple white top, a red jacket, and black jeans. He checked the mirror. 

* Looking good * {:: Not half as good as I was ::} * Are you kidding? Look at me! *

Kurama sighed and went to eat breakfast. He searched the drawers and cupboards, but there was anything edible left. He sighed again and left for the café he had seen walking back from school yesterday. 

Kurama suddenly was reminded of his dream. Who was that woman? {:: Who? Oh that was just Kikyou ::} Anime fall "Hey! You could've told me." {:: I did ::} "Tell me more." His infamous curiousity.

{:: What do you want to know? ::} "Everything." {:: She died. End of story. ::} "What? How? Details, man." {:: Prying into other people's business could prove lethal _like with Kikyou_ ::} The last part was muttered so low, both Kurama and Suuichi didn't hear. Kind of sad since they share a brain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

R & R. This story is kinda going a bit faster then I though it would, but it was still ok, ne?

There are a bunch of different parts in this story, but everyones ok with it, ne? Like the first part has like three different places and stuff, but it will all fit together at the end. I hope…

REVIEW.


	5. Rin llll Normality

**To Outwit a Fox         **_By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters or storylines.

Just so it's clear: In the anime series and manga and whatever, Suuichi is just a name. After Kurama came to the human world, he completely took over a boy's body before it was even alive. After Kurama was born, he was named Suuichi by his human mother. Still with me? Kurama had planned to go back and forget the human world, but as time went on, he started to love his human mother, and stayed in the human world, 'till Hiei found him of course. 

But I'm an authoress so the story is mine. MUHAHAHA! I HAVE THE POWER!!!

Now, onto the story. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5         Rin

This was bad; Kikyou was stuck in the dark room. He had purposely slammed the door, and now it was stuck. Kikyou had all those weird powers and stuff, but that didn't mean she had brute strength!

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that this wasn't the fox's room. He came here only because someone was following him. It was more a musty, old room. Comfortable furnishings, but nothing lavish like Kikyou expected to find in the "Silver Kitsune" room. There were a couple of bookshelves by the back wall. The books all looked old and interesting, so Kikyou went over to take a look.

It was fascinating really; she had never known the demons to keep themselves so organized. They had records of all demonic tribes, crimes, and even a couple humans…prostate sizes…

O-kay…going on. Kikyou went back to the door. She put her hand on the knob, and watched as the knob glowed purple for a second. She smiled, turned the knob, and pushed. The door opened. Surprising isn't it?

The hallway was still a relatively bright and Kikyou found her room quickly. The bed was far too lavish, too soft. She made herself comfortable on the carpet instead. 

Problem: Train, Bare children, or Die.

Answer: Uh… 

^_^

Keiko looked around. Bones and skeletons littered the nest-like structure she was in. This was bad, really bad. Luckily Keiko wasn't unarmed. What? You think a human girl can gain the respect of Sesshoumaru without arms? Well, she wasn't entirely human, but no one knew that except her.

Her mother was born human and so was her father, but her mother was special. The villagers had always thought that she was a demon, what with her strange abilities and all. She was a human girl with half a demon soul. Strange, yes, weird, yes, unheard of, maybe, impossible, HELL NO.

Keiko quickly started to mystify. Her body slowly became more and more transparent. She could still be seen, but she had lost all her body weight, talk about a great diet. She walked, or more to the point, floated out of the nest, walking straight through the rock that would have otherwise sealed her fate.

As she descended to the floor of the forest, she became worried. How long has she been out of it? Why didn't the crows eat her? After all they were infamous for capturing humans and devouring them on the spot or feeding them to their nestlings as soon as they reached the nest.

Worry about that later, where was Yusuke? Keiko suddenly felt a giant shiver up her spine, if he was captured…what if he was gone already? Keiko landed at the floor and became solid quickly. She treaded softly on the dry leaves, and made her way west. Last thing she remembered was being taken farther east by the crows so going west had to be the best bet. 

The trees started to clear up; she must've been reaching a village. Good thing, too, Keiko needed a dry place to sleep and the clouds above looked extremely ominous. As she walked further, she discovered that there wasn't really a village. There was a lone hut surrounded by what seemed like dozens of tree stumps. Whoever lived here must hate trees or something.

"Hello?" Keiko called out reaching the door of the hut. "Hello?" She pushed aside the mat and looked in. The hut lacked all furnishings, and there was a young woman, a bit older than Keiko sleeping peacefully on a fur of some sort. 

The woman wore dirty rags and had hair probably that hadn't been clean for months, but the smile resting lightly on her face was all Keiko needed to see. The woman was certainly beautiful and cute. She looked like a small child. The entire hut seemed to belong to someone very, very poor, but the woman did have one thing that seemed lavish and rich.

It was a scarf; a truly beautiful one with so much stitchery that only a lord or lady could've owned it. It was torn at the bottom, probably in half by its small size. But the strangest thing about this scarf was that it was so familiar. Keiko remembered seeing it before, but where?

The woman stirred. As she opened her eyes, her smile quickly faded into a line and her eyes glared icily. She pulled the furs and scooted back to the wall. She unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Keiko still sitting. 

Keiko hastily put her hands up, "I won't hurt you."

The woman seemed to understand, but was extremely wary. "Who-ho a-are yo-ou?" Her voice was crackly as if she hadn't used it ever before. 

Keiko thought for a second. It wasn't that she didn't know her name, 'cause that was just stupid, but could she really just give it away to a stranger? "My name is Sato, and I'm lost."

The woman looked lost for a second before responding. She pointed to herself, "Rin," pointed to Keiko, "Sato?"

Keiko smiled, "That's right." Rin nodded thoughtfully.

"You are lost? Where are you going?" Rin asked, tilting her head. Keiko's eyes widened. She knew that pose. It was too familiar to a coincidence, but how?

"Oh, I trying to find the…" Keiko said before drifting off, did this woman know of the demonic palaces, it was worth a shot, "the Western Palace of Sesshoumaru."

Rin stared before grinning. Her smile was wide and she nodded eagerly, "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" 

Keiko looked a bit surprised. Did this human woman really know Sesshoumaru? Suddenly Rin giggled, "Fluffy!" Keiko's eyes widened once again. There was only one person in the whole world that called Sesshoumaru 'Fluffy.'

Could Rin be the woman? She had to be. Keiko suddenly realized why the tilting head thing was so familiar. The statue of the woman in the courtyard. She was Rin, tilting her head cutely with an ear-splitting grin!

^_^

The sun rose and Kikyou awoke to find herself in her bed…well not _her _bed, but you know what I mean. How had she gotten there? Oh well, it wasn't her problem so why should she deal with it?

She got up and changed into clean clothes before exiting the room. Sesshoumaru and Youko were both right outside her room. She jumped slightly from a bit of shock. Why were they camping in front of her room?

Sesshoumaru was pushing something into Youko's hands, "Kuronue would've wanted you to have it."

Youko nodded and took the object, tucking it into his shirt before turning to Kikyou. "G'morning."

Kikyou stared for a second, "If you say so…though I don't see what's so _good _about it…" She shrugged. 

"What do you chose?" Youko asked.

"Huh?" Kikyou said. Damn it, what was she supposed to choose? Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh," Stale for time, stale for time! "I pick the training thing." Great stalling Kikyou, insert sarcasm congrats!

Sesshoumaru nodded at Youko. Youko turned to face the human once again, "Follow me."

They went outside, right beside the giant palace of the West. Youko wasn't thinking about Kikyou though. Of course Kikyou did intrigue him and he did want her as his own, but there were bigger problems now. Wars between the lands…they were planned. Someone wanted the lands to war. The same someone who killed Kuronue…

"Fox? You still there?" Kikyou asked with a silky smooth voice. 

Youko was abruptly pulled from his thoughts, "You would do good to hold your tongue human wench."

Kikyou eyed Youko appraisingly. Finding him no threat what so ever she spoke again, "Are you going to start or what?"

"Hold your tongue," Youko tried to make it sound as menacing as possible, but it was futile and his voice was immensely fake. Youko smirked at his own stupidity and inability to sound threatening, "So willful, I'll make you mine." 

Kikyou turned away, her face a bit fulled with anxiety. Youko smirked; he hadn't really meant that, had he? No. But…it worked hadn't it?

Kikyou faced Youko once again, composure regained, "Start."

Youko sighed, "Who spit in your bean curd today? Okay, one thing first." Kikyou nodded, "Sesshoumaru only wants you for one reason. He wants your priestess abilities. You know all that purification crap got it? So don't think that he'd actually spare you if you argued."

Kikyou scoffed, "Is that supposed to frighten me? I'm so sorry. It didn't work."

"It wasn't supposed to. I reckon you strong enough to handle it; I'm just stating the facts. Sesshoumaru says your aim with the bow is dead on. Let's have a little test shall we?" Youko produced a bow and a quiver of arrows seemingly from nowhere. Oooo, conjuring. 

He handed the stuff to Kikyou, "See that tree there? The big one with the purple roots? Lets see if you can hit it."

Kikyou nodded. She took an arrow out and placed it. She raised the bow and aimed. She shot. The arrow gathered purple light as it made its way to the tree. The tree was split into two by the power of the arrow. 

Kikyou almost smirked. Oh, how she wanted to say 'In your face' or something along those lines, but she found herself too refined for such childish antics. Youko wasn't impressed though. "Look woman, see what your arrow has done?" 

Kikyou frowned, but turned to look. The split tree was regenerating? No! It was growing into two! Like the brown sticks with Wizard Mickey! (That was random. -. - kinda sad…)

The tree was now two big ones. Kikyou was a bit shocked at first, but she regained composure, "So now what?"

Youko smirked, "Clueless as ever human wench." Kikyou scowled at the fox. "We're going to push your physical body beyond its limit thus increasing spiritual power as well."

Kikyou nodded, but was a bit confused, would physical training really be necessary? She really hated getting sweaty…

"Good, we'll start with running…"

This is going to be a long day…

^_^

A.N.: That was a bit short, but I'll make the next the next chappie a bit longer for all of you guys. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5         Normality

Sango was back to…normal, sort of. Miroku was really sweet to her for a day and half and Sango was starting to smile once again. Inuyasha turned up in the dry riverbed yesterday and no one even dared to mention Kohaku or Naraku…so everything was strangely normal. 

Ah…normality, how boring. 

Kagome gazed out the window of her bedroom. She had been working extra hard lately and almost forgot about the school dance coming up. It was one of those that had no reason other than a break and some fun. Sango was going was Miroku, which Kagome teased Sango relentlessly about. 

Kouga had asked her, but she declined. Kagome really wanted Inuyasha to ask her…maybe she should ask him… It was really stupid; Inuyasha wouldn't "be caught dead at a fucking school dance." Kagome sighed.

It was a school day and Kagome began to get ready. Taking a quick shower and changing into her uniform took roughly ten minutes. Grabbing a piece of toast took five seconds and out the door she went. 

She wasn't meeting Kouga and Sango today, mainly because she wanted a bit of solitude and thinking time. Everyone needed some time alone…

Kagome mainly thought about Inuyasha. She knew that Inuyasha could never like her the way she did him, but she felt oddly connected and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. What a laugh. Maybe she needed a new guy to lust after, someone that wasn't an impossible case…Kouga? No, Kouga had always been a best friend of Kagome's, but she didn't have anything going for that wolf. Poor Kouga…

Kagome arrived at the station and boarded quickly. It wasn't quite as crowded and she took a seat at the back. Kagome glanced outward, feeling as if someone was watching her… She turned her head and found herself lost in emerald eyes. Sparkling and full of amusement…

"Kagome!" It was Suuichi. "Good morning." 

He was obviously in a good mood today, wonder why… "Who said anything about it being good?" Kagome demanded. She hadn't actually meant to say that out loud. She blushed, "Sorry, my mouth is an early riser, but my brain sleeps in."

Suuichi smiled, "It's okay. I was wondering…"

Sounded interesting to Kagome, "And…?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He didn't seem nervous in the least. 

_That _made it even worse for Kagome. "Um…" she frowned in thought. Should she? "Sure…I guess." Might as well, besides it would be amusing to see how his fan club reacted to this. Oh yeah, real amusing. She smiled at the thought.

"Great!" He certainly sounded happy, what was his deal? He was never _this _cheerful, polite, yes, but cheerful? He lowered in voice, "I was wondering if you have a friend that could hook up with my friend. I'm trying to make him go to the dance. It was going great and I was at the point of acutally convincing him, but…"

Kagome stared. "But…he suddenly said that he wouldn't go without a date and then looked strangely smug about something. He did it on purpose! Telling me he had no date, please Kagome?"

Kagome stared, say something stupid, "…" Kagome, you're a genius! -Not. "Oh…umm…I don't really know too many people…"

Suuichi looked disappointed for a second, but… "That's okay. Pick you up at seven at the shrine?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, oh yeah the last name thing, Higurashi Shrine… "Okay, sounds good, Suuichi."

"Please, Kurama. Call me Kurama."

^_^

We filed into the first class of the day. The teacher waited for us impatiently for a bit and then started yelling and giving whoever didn't shut up detentions. Who spit in her bean curd…

"Class," she had such a sugarcoated voice, sweet and sugary…how sickening, "We have a new student. Ayame."

A girl stepped through the doorway boldly. She had reddish brown hair and green eyes that Kagome recognized. They were like Kouga's! Her hair was pulled into two high pigtails, with bangs framing her face. 

"Would you like to say something to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked sweetly.

Ayame nodded eagerly, she smiled revealing sharp, pointy fangs, "Hi! My name's Ayame and…yeah, that's all." The teacher quickly ushered into a seat. As she moved to her seat, everyone caught a glimpse of a tail. Another wolf? 

Kagome looked at Ayame. She was truly beautiful and if not beautiful, maybe extremely cute? Maybe she could go with Suu…Kurama's friend. What was with the sudden name change anyway? The bell rang and Kagome made her way to Ayame.

"Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi, would you like me to show you your classes?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly.

Ayame looked up at her, "You're human."

"Stating the obvious," Kagome replied with a smile. "C'mon, we're going to be late." She grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled her out of the room. "What's your next class?"

"Advanced martial art training and advancement? What a lame name." Ayame pointed at her schedule. 

Kagome laughed, "You're right about that, but that's the same class I have, lets go."

Ayame followed the strange human girl, her uncle was supposed to have put her into an advanced class. She wasn't some beginner, why were there humans in her class. It didn't seem right.

Kagome pushed open the door to the gym, "Tada! Our gym, nothing great, but it gets the good done. The girl's lockers are on this side." Kagome lead her into a locker room with many rows of lockers. Ayame got out her schedule and turned it around. On the back she had written her gym locker and hall locker number and combination. 

Ayame looked up and down the rows searching for her number. She found it quickly and twirled the lock, glancing to see that she had the right combination. She changed fast and made it back to Kagome's locker before Kagome even finished. 

Kagome finished up and led Ayame to the gym. The coach got Ayame to introduce herself to the class. "I'm Ayame and I can run pretty fast." Nice answer.

Kagome showed her how the machines worked and how to get a name inside to keep tract of progress. "Excuse me, class?" The coach called for attention. "The school's tract team is open to this class. If anyone would like to join, grab a paper, no, over there!"

There were actually quite a few people that went to take a paper. It started tomorrow after school and even gave code! Code was a point system for the ACMD to keep tract of you. This class gave 25 code and the tract team gave 10 already.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except lunch of course. 

^_^

"Oi! Ayame! Over here! Come meet my friends!" Kagome had to shout as loud as possible for the message to be carried over to Ayame on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hi Kagome!" Ayame was wary of Kagome at first, but she proved herself during that advance thingy. 

As Ayame reached Kagome, Kagome caught Ayame's hand and pulled her toward a table. "You guys," Kagome smiled at them, "This is Ayame. She's new here. Ok, let's see. The one with the cute dog ears is Inuyasha." Inuyasha snorted. "The only other female, Sango, the guy sitting next to Sango, Miroku, and the wolf, Kouga!"

Ayame said to each in turn, but turned to Kouga, "Are you the Kouga I used to know?"

Kouga was really busy eating and hadn't even realized that Kagome was here, much less another girl. Ayame watched as Kouga devoured his rations. It probably was him, who else could eat that fast…

Kouga finally finished his last bite, everyone was staring at him, "What?!" Ayame laughed and Kouga faced the new girl. His eyes grew big, "Ayame?!"

Ayame squealed, "Kouga! It's really you!" She jumped to hug Kouga and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

So SORRY FOR THE WAIT. SORRY!!! I was a bit lazy…hehe. SORRY! 

Hope you enjoyed the chappie. R&R. (I know that chappie was a bit short, but I wanted to get something onto the net.)

PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "GO" AND EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY!


	6. Sleep With Me llll Ayame's Story

**To Outwit a Fox        **_By: Jineka_

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters or storylines.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6      Sleep With Me          (wonder what that means  ^_~)

Kikyou looked around for a second for that annoying fox before finally relaxing into the hot spring. It had been several weeks since the start of her training and though she would never admit this to anyone, actually enjoyed being with that fox every day.

Well, not every day…she still needed some time to think alone, bathe…and this bath was needed badly. Kikyou closed her eyes and sank deeper into the water. It was grueling, the training was, but she wasn't the type to be complaining about that. In fact, she felt that they were going a bit too slowly. 

Kikyou's physical endurance had improved so much under the fox, more than Kikyou will ever admit to. Her spiritual powers had improved too, and she found it so easy to kill demons that would've slaughtered her in a heartbeat before. 

Kikyou was proud of herself, she was happy that she was this strong. It did feel good after all. Kikyou was going to be in her first battle tomorrow. It was a bit unnerving, but also insanely exciting. It was her chance to prove that she was good, prove it to herself and that fox. 

That girl, Keiko was her name? She came back yesterday with another woman. Yusuke was so relieved to see her and hugged Keiko so tightly. She blushed a pretty pink at that. And that other woman turned out to be a human that Sesshoumaru had once taken care of. Sesshoumaru taking care of a human, a girl no less. It was defiantly a strange thought. 

Turns out that the North isn't with the East at all. The East arranged for Northern Lady's kidnapping and took her during rounds, when she was checking on the demonic tribes of the area. 

The East and South had made a pact years ago in secret and the East had already declared war on the North. Also, yesterday a messenger from the North was asking the West for aid in war and after careful thought, Sesshoumaru agreed. 

Keiko and Yusuke had left again already, battling southward with half of the royal army, quite a feat for two humans. Kikyou and Youko were supposed to take the rest of the army up to the West-East border. 

Kikyou's eyes opened fast when she heard any small noise. She sighed and closed them again. She was tired and being paranoid was not helping at all. 

^_^

Yusuke and Keiko led the troops southward. Not a single of the demons liked or respected the human commanders, but they knew when to keep quiet. Yusuke and Keiko had one of the worst reputations ever, for the people who crossed them anyway. They had been traveling for the last week with only two nights of sleep.

The demons were awed by the humans' endurance and would feel weak if they needed sleep before the humans so they kept quiet and continued marching. This was Keiko's strategy and it worked fairly well, though she and Yusuke did need rest now and then. 

"Pull out and set up camp in the forest," Yusuke turned his horse to face the troops, pointing at the clump of trees near them. There was quite a noise now. Mostly demons, who were nearing their limit, thanking the lord.

Keiko nudged the mare from the back and it trotted so that it was beside Yusuke stallion. "Stopping already," Keiko frowned, "We need to make fast time to the South. I have a bad feeling about this area anyway."

Yusuke sighed, "I know your feelings are usually right and stuff, but I'm wiped, dead tired here. If we don't rest soon, I'll probably die of exhaustion. And how would the troops react to that? You know they love me."

Keiko giggled, "Most probably would be happy, and another thing, they hate you, they only love me." 

"Yeah right," Yusuke said in mock annoyance. Keiko giggled. 

"Ok, we'll stay, lets get our tent up."

"Right."

The horses moved toward the troops. Most of them were already snoring, completely exhausted from the grueling journey. The rest of them were eating. At this rate, their supplies would be gone by the next week. 

Keiko watched as one particularly stupid demon tried to stuff a whole leg of meat down his throat. The bone caught and he started gagging and motioning the others to help him. Keiko snorted in a very unladylike manner.

Yusuke pitched the tent in a small clearing around the other tents. He yawned as he pointed to a group of warriors still awake, "You got night duty, you can sleep during the day."

The demons were quite happy with the arrangements. After all, it meant even more sleep for them. They saluted Yusuke and got up, picking up a weapon of some sort each. 

^_^

"Lord Yusuke! Lady Keiko!" It was one of the night guards running toward the clearing where the troops lie asleep. "Lord Yusuke!" Yusuke heard the cry and awakened himself. He sat up, blinked, and got up to see what was going on. 

"Lord Yu-" Yusuke saw the demon running at him and also saw a sharp object cut through him. His words were cut off and blood seeped out staining both halves of his now mangled body. 

Yusuke narrowed his eyes; that was a fast attack, only trained soldiers or assassins could manage that. He squinted into the dark and listened for the smallest noise. His eyes widened as he felt pain jump up his right side. A sword had cut through his skin near his waistline. Blood was already flowing, but Yusuke stood fast and raised his finger, pointing it straight ahead into the night, "Spirit Gun!" 

A ball of energy flew fast and collided with something only twenty-five feet away. The demon had turned back just in time to see his own death. 

"Yusuke!" Keiko was awake now and panicking. She could smell blood, human blood. It had to be Yusuke, "Yusuke!" She couldn't see anything it was too dark. What happened?

"Keiko." It was a faint sound, but Keiko caught it and ran toward the voice. "It s'ok now. I took care of it." Keiko reached Yusuke and caught his falling body only to fall herself with some hundred pounds landing on top of her. 

"Ow…" Keiko picked herself up and checked for injuries. Finding herself perfectly fine, she went to inspect Yusuke. There was a deep gash along his right side, but other than that, he was fine. "Oi! Someone help me here!" 

Two demons nearest them stumbled through the dark to the plea for help. "Take him back to the tent." The demons nodded at the lady and carried Yusuke back toward the clearing, one of them crashing into a tree and the other cursing at him. Keiko shook her head, "Idiots…"

^_^

Kikyou groaned, out of the forest, now they were traveling on sun baked earth with the sun baking down on them…if that's a word. It wasn't fair, why should that stupid fox have a horse if she couldn't. Her legs were sore and every step was pained. The troops were ugly and the only thing worth looking at was the way Youko's hair seemed to wave back and forth and back and forth and…

But that was stupid. Kikyou sighed and tied her hair up. It was rare she did that, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right? After that, she strung her bow.

She released an arrow; it went straight at the fox's head and only missed by a half of an inch. Stupid fox, he did that on purpose, brushing off her arrow with a simple release of energy timed with precision. Kikyou released another arrow that also missed. 

The demon troops were watching her with amazement and pity. The "Great" Silver Kitsune was sure to kill her after this, but surprisingly enough he did nothing but deflect the arrows. Maybe it was for practice…

But it was the only source of entertainment for Kikyou and she kept shooting the arrows at his head, maybe he'll mess up once and it'll hit. Kikyou smiled and laughed to herself at this. This was a good thing. Finding amusement in the simplest things makes for a fun person, or so they say. Don't even ask who 'they' are.

Eventually it did become boring, especially when Youko starting yelling at her when her arrow accidentally hit his horse in the rump and caused it to rear up which caused Youko to fall with a very unrefined 'thump'. Though that was kinda funny and it wasn't like Youko's face was that scary anyway. 

Kikyou sighed. The fox was ignoring her now, still pissed off. He could hold a grudge and this was so boring. The troops continued to trudge on and the sun was setting. Now it wasn't hot and that was a good thing. Bad thing, it was freezing now. 

Youko spun the horse around to face the troops, "Stop here for the night. Anchor down and set up." The troops began to set up their tents. 

Kikyou reached for her backpack, but it wasn't there. Shit, she had left it by that stream because it was too heavy. Her blanket was with that. Great, she was going to freeze!

Youko saw her and immediately felt concerned though he brushed it off as pack mentality. "Get in," he called out to the woman. Kikyou faced him and quirked an eyebrow, but walked over anyway. 

"What?"

"Get in. Its too cold without a tent, especially for humans," Youko said pointedly.

Kikyou's eyes widened, "No way! You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not." Youko motioned for her to get in and Kikyou did so shooting a wary glance at the fox. Youko crawled in after her. 

It was a small tent and only one blanket, but it was rather warm and cozy and it was better than outside, maybe. Oh, and there was only one pillow. "Give it to me," Kikyou tried to pull the pillow out from underneath his head. She tugged a bit and pulled and fell back when she finally got it. She took it and smacked Youko's face with it, giggling a bit. 

Youko snatched it out of her hands and lay back down. "You're no fun…and I need a pillow," Kikyou sighed when the fox didn't reply. Thinking fast and weighing the pros and cons, she pulled the blanket unto herself and lay down on Youko's chest. 

Kikyou heard Youko groan, she giggled, "You don't expect me not to have a pillow, do you?"

Youko snorted, "Some excuse for wanting to touch my bare skin don't you think?"

Kikyou blushed and was glad Youko couldn't see it, "Stuff it."

Youko laughed, "Just go to sleep and don't drool on me, ok?"

Kikyou mumbled a 'yes' and found it very comfortable and warm and cozy and all that other good stuff. She fell asleep soon and Youko did too.

^_^

A.N.: Hehe hope you enjoyed it! On to the next section and sorry for the wait!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6      Ayame's Story

Ayame clung onto to Kouga for the rest of the day for reasons unknown. What the group could decipher was that they knew each other from before and that Ayame really liked Kouga, a lot.

Miroku and Sango were at the mall looking for new outfits for the dance. Inuyasha was off doing something. Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame were at the gym on the treadmills running at a steady pace. 

Kagome watched Ayame; she kept looking at Kouga with such a…weird kind of look. "How do you know Kouga anyway?" Kagome asked. 

Ayame turned to face the girl, "We grew up together as pups."

"Really?" 

"Yea, our packs were in alliance; we were in different packs so we didn't get to hang out much. I was out one day and was attacked. I don't really remember what happened, but I remember Kouga was there. He saved me."

Kouga looked up at the mention of his name, "What are you whispering about."

Ayame smiled, "I'm telling Kagome our story."

Kouga paled, "You know that promise wasn't a real one. It was a brink of the moment thing," then to Kagome, "I didn't promise, really."

Kagome glanced quizzically between the two, "What? What are you talking about Kouga?"

Ayame answered, "So anyway, after he saved me, we were walking back and he asked me to marry him!"

"What?!" Kagome stopped the treadmill. 

"Kouga asked me to marry him," Ayame said simply. Kagome started laughing and was pointing at Kouga.

"Kagome," Kouga said clenching his fist, "Stop it!"

Ayame sighed, "Guys! I haven't finished the story yet!"

Kagome tried to stop laughing, "Sorry go on." She burst out laughing again, Kouga asking someone to marry him! This was so rich!

"Anyways, we went back to the den and the elders of both the packs were arguing. Soon the den was completely split into two and Kouga and me were split too. We couldn't do anything because of which pack we were in. My pack left the den the very next day, but as I was leaving I heard Kouga, he howled a message to me and I could understand. He promised to marry me one day."

Ayame sighed happily, "So I was really happy and I left. I asked my uncle why we were leaving and it was because of something, I can't really remember, but it was really sad and I remember crying myself to sleep for a long time each night, but I would always remember Kouga and I could smile during the day because of that."

Kagome stopped laughing and 'aww'-ed, "Kouga! I never knew you were such a sweetheart!"

Ayame laughed, "I'm just glad he's my 'sweetheart'. Any who, Kouga? I heard 'bout that dance at school today and if you're not going with anyone, wanna go with me?"

Kouga smiled back and answered keeping his eyes on Kagome, "Of course. Pick you up at six?"

"Sure!"

^_^

Miroku watched Sango go into the dressing room again. It was already getting late, but Sango still hadn't found something she liked. She has tried jeans, hip-huggers, skirts, and everything from the whole damn mall. 

Miroku sighed. He was hungry too. Sango came out with a pair of dark denim jeans and a white sweater top. "What do you think?" Miroku stared. The sweater was a bit skin tight and revealing…

"Miroku! Stop it!" Sango warned. Miroku nodded obediently and looked away. "I think I'll get this, too." She pulled out a red scarf from the bag and put it on. "What do you think?"

Miroku nodded dumbly. "Ok good its decided." Sango headed back into the dressing room. Whoa…Sango looked hot…

Miroku quickly shook it off. "Hey, Miro? Want to grab a bite to eat before we leave?"

"Yes, please," thank the lord.

"Miroku!" Miroku turned to face the new voice. It was Suuichi, that guy from school.

"Suuichi?" Miroku asked uncertainly. 

"You are good friends with Kagome, right?" Suuichi asked. 

"Yea…"

"Which do you think she'll like better?" Suuichi showed him two necklaces. One with a cute little puppy dog and matching bone earrings and one with a curled up fox.

"Whoa. Are you getting that for Kagome?" Miroku frowned, "She'll feel so bad if she didn't get you anything."

"Miroku, let's go," Sango came out, "Oh, Suuichi, hi. Buying necklaces for yourself." She raised an eyebrow. 

"It's for Kagome. Which do you think she'll like," Suuichi showed her the jewelry.

"She's not really into jewelry and makeup and she's not materialistic neither. You can't buy her affection."

Suuichi looked stunned for a moment, he then left mumbling something along the lines of 'get both'.

Miroku faced Sango, "What was that about?" 

Sango sighed, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit protective over Kag, that's all. Let's go."

Miroku smiled, "Can we get some ice cream?"

"Yea sure."

"If you get some on your face, I'll help lick it off."

~*~*~*~*~*~

I know that that was extremely short, but I don't know what to do. See, I was reading this ficcy and Inuyasha was such a sweetie and another one where Kurama is such a jerk so now I feel like doing Inu/Kag instead of Kur/Kag but… HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. But on a lighter note, I am pretty happy with the Yusuke/Keiko, Kikyou/Youko, Kouga/Ayame, and Miroku/Sango. Its just like me to make my ficcys so complicated. I feel like starting a new one too, but that's just me and since I have no ideas I doubt it will happen soon. 

I don't know what to do so whoever's got a suggestion please email it to me or review or something. THX 

R&R


End file.
